A Second Chance
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Raye and Darien betray Serena after the Galaxia fiasco. Serena leaves to rejoin her true family, and trains to become stronger. When the others find her again...she's changed drastically.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Rating: M (for safety)

Warnings: Raye& Darien bashing, slight Yaoi/Yuri

Summary: Raye and Darien betray Serena after the Galaxia fiasco. Serena leaves to rejoin her true family, and train to become stronger. When the others find her again…he's changed.

Pairings:

Heero/Serena

Duo/Mina

Wufei/Lita

Quatre/Trowa

Darien/Raye

Milliardo/Ami

Relena/Dorothy

Band Stats:

Serena: Lead female vocals/ lyrics

Heero: Male vocals/ guitar

Duo: guitar

Wufei: drums

Quatre: string instruments

Trowa: piano/ keyboard/ flute

Relena: vocals/ lyrics

Dorothy: vocals

Milliardo: manager/ publicist

**Chapter 1**

Finally, after a long hard battle, Galaxia was herself again…Chaos was where it belonged…The three lights were back home with their princess. Everything was back to normal, except among the soldiers that had saved this world…

"What are you saying Raye?"

"I'm the leader now Serena, give me the crystal."

"No, Darien tell her she's wrong."

"Serena, just give her the crystal already. You never deserved it to begin with. You're too weak to be a leader."

Serena had heard enough. She said nothing to them as she invoked the crystal and the guardian of time to send her anywhere else.

"Anywhere but here…"

When she awoke she found herself in a soft bed, being watched by a large group of people. She immediately recognized two of them and reached out to a teary-eyed blonde.

"Lena, I'm ok…really."

Relena threw herself into Serena's arms, crying tears of happiness at her return to them. Milliardo smiled softly at the two of them, although he too had missed Serenity. The three of them hadn't been together since they were little, when Serenity and Relena were adopted out to different families.

"Oh Sere, I'm so happy you're back now…I missed you so much."

Relena's excitement bounced off of the walls as she hugged her twin sister. The boys reactions were very different. Heero relaxed marginally once he realized that this girl wasn't a threat to them Wufei huffed and muttered something about "stupid, weak onnas." This set Serena off in a fit of anger.

"I am neither weak, nor stupid. I'm not a genius, and I'm not physically that strong, but that does not make me weak or stupid. You should get to know a person before you judge them."

To say that the boys were shocked would be a severe understatement. Heero allowed his amusement to show in his eyes for a brief moment, Wufei cursed, Duo started laughing his braided butt off, Trowa smirked, and Quatre just giggled.

"Well said Miss."

"Call me Serena…miss sounds old."

"Damn that was good…You got told Wuffles."

"Do NOT call me that you braided Baka!"

"Serenity…Are you hurt?"

Milliardo's question halted all the laughter and teasing instantly.

"Not physically no…"

"The crystal brought you here because something major happened right?"

This got the boys attention. What kind of crystal could transport a person from one place to another. Duo, of course, was the first one to voice the question.

"He's referring to the Silver Imperial Crystal."

Heero and Quatre recognized the name, the other three just gave her blank looks of confusion. Serena sighed and gave them a brief history lesson. By the time she was done both Relena and Quatre were crying, everyone else looked shocked and angry.

"Man, they have some nerve to do that to you? Seriously…You were the princess…the crystal was always yours…they had no right to demand you give it up."

"Maxwell is right…It is unjust to try and take what rightfully belongs to someone else."

The others nodded in agreement…except Relena.

"Sere…where did you say they live? I think some of us might like to pay them a visit…"

"I didn't say…and I'm not going to either…I will handle it myself later. They'll come looking for me to try and get the crystal."

Duo wasn't sure if the guys would back him up on this, but he had to say it anyway.

"We can train you…teach you to fight better…right guys?"

The others nodded and spent some time coming up with a training plan for her. Wufei would teach her swordsmanship and martial arts. Trowa would teach her acrobatics. Quatre would teach her music and dance. Duo would teach her how to tell who to trust, and how to throw daggers. Relena would teach her etiquette. Milliardo would teach her politics. Heero would teach her alternate ways of fighting, and help her pull all of the training together.

After about a month of training Serena was much faster and stronger, and she had grace and balance. The guys were all proud of how quickly she learned what they had to teach her. Heero was visibly closer to her than anyone else, and he trusted her enough to not attack her when she tried to sneak up on him. For her part, Serena was quickly falling for Heero, he was strong, yet gentle and she just couldn't help but be attracted to him. Milliardo noticed how close the two were becoming and encouraged it subtly. He knew Serena had been hurt by her past boyfriend's betrayal of her and was happy that she felt she could move on now. He knew that this was just the beginning, and that more changes were yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance

Rating: M (for safety)

Warnings: Raye& Darien bashing, slight Yaoi/Yuri

**Chapter 2**

One year later…

Serena's fast learning had made her become a skilled fighter very quickly. She knew she wasn't finished, but she wasn't a lightweight anymore either. Their little group had decided to become a band, with Milliardo as their manager and publicist. They were currently in America, in a little club called 'The Black Rose'. They had settled on the name 'The Fallen Angels'…which was surprisingly Heero's idea. Duo had tried to get them to call the band 'The Dead Doorknobs'…obviously they disagreed. This was their first performance.

When the house lights dimmed the crowd started to yell in excitement. Two spotlights hit to show Trowa and Quatre on either side of the stage, then Wufei on drums was lit up, then Heero and Duo with guitars. Finally Serena, Relena, and Dorothy were lit up for vocals. Serena stepped up to her microphone and gave the intro to their first song of the night.

"This song is called 'Hand of Sorrow' and is dedicated to my closest friend and partner."

As she started singing the crowd went silent in awe of the haunting beauty of her song. Three people in particular sat in stunned silence as they watched their princess sing. She was not the same carefree girl they remembered…something had changed. After the song was finished the crowd erupted into cheers and the group grinned before charging right into their next two songs.

Finally their part of the concert was over and they all bowed before going backstage to unwind. Duo was literally bouncing…

"Man did you hear that? They loved us out there…they're still screaming."

The others just laughed and shook their heads at him…they were used to him being hyper…though they were all pretty happy. When three girls stepped into the room, and Serena tensed up, the boys instantly went on full alert and stood between them and her. Heero stood behind Serena and glared at the newcomers. Serena stood, slowly, and faced them with a guarded look on her face.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Raye the leader now?"

Her voice revealed nothing, but they could see the hurt and betrayal in their friends eyes. Ami stepped forward to speak for the three of them.

"We didn't know what happened. Raye tried to tell us that you had ran off and abandoned everyone, but we didn't believe her. We asked Trista to tell us where you went so we could rejoin you. We would never accept Raye as the leader…not so long as you still live Princess.

Serena saw no deception in their eyes, and sighed at the use of her title.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

The girls recognized her acceptance and surrounded her in a tearful hug. Heero kept his hands on Serena's shoulders in case he needed to pull her away suddenly, She was grateful for his support and protection. She introduced the girls to the rest of the group and Quatre invited them to join the group at his home…well, one of his homes anyway. Serena convinced them to accept the offer and they all decided to leave the club and head home.

Meanwhile…in Japan…

Raye was pacing in Darien's apartment, fuming over the others having the nerve to walk away from her.

"Why would they choose that whiney little baby over me? I'm obviously the better leader. I'm smart, athletic, strong, powerful…what is she? Nothing that's what…I'd make a much better Princess than her."

Darien watched her pace around the room. He was angry as well at this turn of events. The whole thing had not gone according to plan…Serena had not been cooperative.

"We have to track them down and get that damned crystal. Without it you can never claim the throne."

Raye sighed, she knew that, but it was easier said than done.

"Trista will never tell us where they went, she's loyal to whomever has the crystal."

"We will have to hope that our new ally will help us find them."

"Do you really think we can trust him Darien…he was our enemy once."

"Yes…to some degree we can trust him. He wants Serena, but he can't have her if she has the crystal, and we want the crystal. It will work…it has to."

Raye curled up in Darien's lap, smiling as he petted her hair.

"I want to be queen so badly Darien."

"I know love, and you will be…it will happen."

From the shadows a dark laugh sounded, making the two of them jump off the couch.

"Yes, you will become Earth's queen, and little Serenity will become MY queen. I will tell you where she is…and you must get that crystal."

"Of course…we will get the crystal…one way or another."

"Good…She is currently in America…find the band known as 'The Fallen Angels'…she is with them."

"Why is she with some band?"

"Hush love. We will find her and take the crystal from her Prince Diamond. We will not fail this time."

"I will be watching…I will interfere if I feel it is necessary. Remember…you are not to harm her without reason…just enough to get the crystal."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Rating: M (for safety)

Warnings: Raye& Darien bashing, slight Yaoi/Yuri

**Chapter 3**

At Relena's Palace…

About a month had passed since their first show and "The Fallen Angels" were enjoying a rapid rise in the music charts. Milliardo was fielding calls for them from various record labels and media outlets. Everyone was gathered in the living room watching some comedy show on TV. They all winced in unison as Milliardo started screaming obscenities into the phone. They all looked at Relena who threw her hands up and went to calm her brother down.

"Milliardo? Is everything alright in here?"

He threw the phone into its cradle and glared at it as he answered her.

"Some ass thinks that HE should be the manager of 'The Fallen Angels' instead of me…"

Relena rolled her eyes with a fond smile and pulled her pouting brother into the living room.

"Everyone will back me up on this…you are the only manager we're willing to accept. We're not going to allow anyone to replace you."

Everyone nodded at him and Serena got up to give him a hug. Milliardo finally relaxed and sank into center of the plush loveseat. Relena and Serena sat on either side of him, wedged between him and the arms. He wrapped one arm around each of them.

"Thanks girls."

"You're out big brother…it's our job to drive you crazy, and keep anyone else from trying to."

"Exactly."

The boys just laughed at the trio of siblings. Heero was sitting in the armchair and held out a hand to Serena. She placed her hand in his with a warm smile on her face. She laughed out loud as he swiftly, but gently, pulled her onto his lap. His eyes glittered with mischief before his tongue brushed the back of her neck, causing her to yelp and smack his arm. Everyone else just shook their heads and went back to the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Rating: M (for safety)

Warnings: Raye& Darien bashing, slight Yaoi/Yuri

A/N: I have updated this chapter b/c I realized that I failed to include a note. This is the final chapter of this story. I may or may not create a sequel in the future, not sure. I hope everyone enjoyed the story.

**Chapter 4**

Raye and Darien held hands as they approached the house, mansion really, that Diamond had directed them to. They were a bit shocked that Serena could be in such a grand place but shrugged it off as unimportant. They froze as they heard the distinct sound of several firearms cocking in their direction.

"Hello traitors. What brings you here to my family home?"

Raye laughed at that, but Darien was the one to speak.

"Your family is back in Japan Serena, now quit being a baby and let's get out of here."

"They were my adopted family Darien. Did it never occur to you that I looked nothing like any of them? This is my true family, Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft, my brother and sister."

Raye's jaw dropped, she recognized the names. Darien stared at the girl he used to date and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you wearing? When did you start trying to act tough Serena?"

Serena shook her head at him. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants and fitted black tank-top. A pair of feminine black boots adorned her feet and her long blonde hair was tied back in a beautifully plaited braid courtesy of Relena. Her normally sparkling blue eyes were cold as they stared down those who had hurt her.

"This is no act Darien. I've spent the last year training. I'm not the same naïve, trusting little girl I was before. You can't hurt me now, or ever again."

Heero stepped up behind her and placed one arm around her waist as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. If looks could kill, Heero's glare would have turned Darien into a pile of ash. Raye scoffed at her former leader.

"This is ridiculous. You'll never be better than me and you know it. I deserve to be queen you little brat."

Serena placed a hand on Heero's arm to keep him from killing the arrogant woman. She held her hands out in front of her and started speaking. The other scouts cringed when they realized what she was doing.

"I, Serenity, Princess of the Moon, do herby revoke the position, power, and rights of Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask. No longer will they be my scout and guardian, from here on they are nothing and no one."

As she finished a bright white light enveloped the whole area and Raye and Darien felt all of their power leave them and return to the crystal. Raye started screeching about how she had no right to do that, how she should be queen. Darien just stared at her, unable to believe that this was the same girl. Serena called Trista to take them back to Tokyo and away from her. She turned to the rest of the group, minus the scouts who stood behind her and Heero.

"Would you guys be willing to become guardians of the moon princess?"

Duo nearly started bouncing at the idea, but the others were excited by the prospect. Everyone nodded and Serena invoked the crystal once again to give Guardian power to each of them. Their outfits were nothing like Tuxedo mask's. Each of them had black pants that fit them perfectly, with numerous pockets in which to hide things. A form-fitted T-shirt, each one a different color, and a black belt joined the pants. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black boots. The boys looked at their outfits in amazement. Duo's shirt was a shade of purple that matched his eyes perfectly, Quatre's was a light pink, Trowa had an emerald green shirt, Wufei had a deep red that was almost the color of blood, and Heero had a dark blue shirt that matched his dark blue eyes. Mina squealed and tackled Duo in a hug that left both of them giggling on the ground. Lita was admiring Wufei as he showed off his new outfit for her. Amy was looking at Milliardo in his usual crisp suit and blushing bright red.

"What do you guys think? You like the outfits?"

Duo, as usual, said what they were all thinking.

"Hell yeah man, this is awesome! Do we have any powers or anything?"

Serena giggled and nodded at him.

"You do have abilities, but you have to figure them out yourselves."

Duo immediately started trying various hand motions to see if anything would happen. Mina just laughed and tried to teach him how to call up an ability. Everyone laughed when the young man shrieked like a little girl as a very solid shadow figure formed in front of him.

"Looks like you control shadows Duo. That's very impressive you know…"

Mina was shamelessly flirting with him as he practiced making different shadowy shapes. The rest of the boys started figuring out what they could do. Wufei appeared to have gotten control over fire, Trowa had control over wind, Quatre had control over Earth and animals along with his empathy, and Heero could control water. Serena was amazed when Heero created a rose out of water and froze it; her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she looked around at her expanded family. Serena immediately grabbed onto Heero when dark tendrils of wind started whipping around. She knew what, or rather who, this was.

Diamond landed on the ground and narrowed his eyes at Serena and her new mate. He was not pleased with the turn of events that had now ruined his original plan.

"You ruined my plan little princess. They were supposed to get the crystal, leaving you helpless for me to capture you. You are to become my queen."

Serena glared at him as Heero growled from behind her.

"I will never belong to you or anyone else. I am a person, not a trophy. Heero loves me for who I am, not what I am. You can't say the same and you know it. I thought you had changed after Wiseman tried to kill you, but I see that I was wrong. If you come after me, or this planet and its people, I will take you down Diamond. I am no longer a weak little girl who can't fight. I'm a warrior now, and a good one."

Diamond's eyes narrowed further, but he backed off when numerous flares of power erupted around the princess. He left with a few parting words.

"This is not over little princess."

Everyone looked at Serena once he was gone. The poor girl just sighed and gave them a helpless shrug.

"Come on guys…We've got a show tonight. Let's go get ready."

Later that night…

As the Fallen Angels took the stage the crowd went wild. Serena smiled at Heero as he stood next to her. The rest of the group started to play the intro to their chosen song, A Demon's Fate (Within Temptation). Serena's voice rang out loud and clear across the crowd, watching in awed silence as this angel sang for them. The girls sat in the front row with Relena and Milliardo, so impressed with how much their friend and leader had grown into her own. They knew that nothing would be able to stop their princess now. She was strong; she had a strong team behind her, a loving family, and her perfect partner beside her. This was where she was meant to be, and heaven help anyone that might dare to try and take this from her now.


End file.
